


The devil and the angel

by Midnighttears



Category: Green Day
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: Mike needs some sexual help from a certain devil.





	1. spawn in the devil

Mike is usually one to be dominant in bed. In fact, he enjoyed being dominant and probably one of his favorite moves to do to Billie was to use one arm to pin both of Billie's arms while his other arm ethier stroked Billie's hips or spanked him or whatever Mike felt like. 

But today Mike needed to submit. Problem was, Billie was a sub and Tré is more of a power bottom at most. Mike needed a full on dominant person, almost like his kind of dominance. He wanted to be the submissive fuck toy for a change.

"Billie, I need help." Mike said to Billie. Mike sighed a little bit as he finished his sentence feeling like Billie wouldn't be able to help seeing how he was sub and he wasn't sure if Billie knew anyone that he'd feel comfortable being dommed by.

"What's wrong Mike?" Billie asked. He noticed the look on Mike's face that was the "I need personal help" look. But Billie saw a bit of blush on Mike's face, that was a way of saying " I need sexual help."

" I need to be...dominated." Mike mumbled. He didn't really liked being seen as submissive, he was always so dominate and he didn't like to look out of character by asking to be dominated. "I know you're not one to dominate so...do you know anyone that could dominate me, like  _really_ dominate me?" Mike asked quietly. he grabbed his arm like he was a shy girl asking her crush on a date. 

" I think I know someone that can help you, and the best part is, you know him." Billie said with a warm smile as he patted Mike's back. " All you need to do is be on your bed, no shirt, only pants, and don't wear underwear too." Billie said in a more commanding tone, hell it almost didn't sounded like him. In fact it sounded like...no, it couldn't be him. He couldn't be getting that sexy devil to dominate him, could he? It's been  ** _how_**   long since they've seen each other. But Mike would be lying he said that he didn't miss him. 

Mike had to ask about him. He had to make sure he wasn't getting a bit confused. " Wait Bill, are you talking about fi-" but Mike was interrupted by Billie hushing him and giving him a little wink and accompanying it with a smirk. Mike may have not gotten a direct answer but he knew the answer was yes. 

Later that night Mike waited on his bed, no shirt, no underwear, just his skinny jeans and his own thoughts. If Billie was bringing Fink than what would happen? How kinky would the sex be? Would it be like old times where Mike would be a good submissive boy for him? Maybe Billie wasn't getting Fink, then who would it be? his questions started turning into his personal fantasies, fink chocking him while calling him his little slut as he was riding fink's cock. Mike couldn't help but to touch himself, the idea of that sexy Devil chocking him while being under his control made Mike feel so hot and lustful. Mike knew that he shouldn't be touching himself without permission but he kind of thought it would be interesting to try and be a naughty boy. Billie liked being a naughty boy all the time, so why shouldn't he try it himself. 

Mike's fantasy soon switched to Fink cuffing his hands, making him go on all fours as he spanked his ass until it was red and sore. The thought aroused him as much as the previous fantasy about him being chocked. Mike moaned out loud, it felt so good to be naughty, he always liked being the good boy but apparently he's been missing out on the perks of being naughty. Mike started getting more into his fantasy, his moans were getting louder and he started moaning out fink's name with pure lust. Mike gave himself a light tap on his ass, it felt surprisingly good. He wanted more but there was one thing stopping him, and didn't even know it was there until it revealed itself

" Well, well, well... that was quite the show you were putting on." said an all too familiar voice. Mike snapped out of his fantasy to look over and see the man he's been waiting for. Fink. He knew it. That sexy devil had finally returned.    


	2. Want and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Fink to tame his little angel

Mike was speechless, Fink was as hot as ever. Fink had returned in that same red latex suit and his stripped mask and that beautiful devil's tail. " My my...you're quite the performer if I do say so myself." Fink started off as he walked towards the bed swaying his hips form side to side with a seductive smile. Fink got on the bed and started crawling towards Mike as if Fink was a love hungry wolf ready to claim his prey. " It's been a looooong time, hasn't Mikey boy?" Fink said licking his lips. Mike nodded, he as almost entranced by Fink's seductiveness. 

But Fink frowned a little. " But I thought you were still my little angel, didn't expect ya to disobey and touch yourself like a slut." Fink purred into Mike's ear as a wave of arousal rushed over him. Fink smirked as mike let out a quiet moan and eyed Mike's hard on. Fink licked his lips purring a little bit as he slowly moved his hand towards Mike's cock. Mike let out a small whimper expecting Fink to start touching him. Just as Fink was about to gently stroke Mike's dick, he quickly removed his hand with a small evil chuckle.

"You think I'm going to just treat you like a princess after you were touching yourself, disobeying your little friend's request and spanking yourself?" Fink growled in Mike's ears. Fink let out a quiet yet sinister and alluring laugh.  " Naughty boy." Fink whispered as he played Mike's left nipple and nibbled his ear. Mike moaned as he embraced the familiar feeling from their last play session, it had been way too long since Mike had been dominated, especially by Fink. "Tell Me Mike, what were you picturing in your head that made you so horny you spanked yourself?" Fink said with a smirk.

Mike swallowed hard, he knew he had to speak up even thought right now it felt impossible. Who knows, maybe Fink would make it come true. "Well... you hand cuffed me and..." Mike started to mumble towards the end, it's like he was speaking to a pissed of teacher who caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. 

"Speak up Mikey or else those cuffs i have in my pocket aren't going to go to good use, that would be a shame woul-" 

"And you made me go on all fours and you spanked me until I was red and sore" Mike blurted out, he didn't know what overcame him, maybe the handcuff motivated him, after all cuffs were a big kink for him. 

"I think that's a fitting punishment for ya, now get on all fours." Fink growled as he gave Mike's hair a tug. Mike got on all fours, just as depicted in his fantasy as Fink slowly removed the cuffs from his back pocket. That's when Fink got an idea, an idea that would make Mike beg for him. He moved the cuffs in front of Mike's as he smirked. Then, Fink started swaying them back and forth in a hypnotic style. "You waaaant these, don't you Mikey." Fink said in a luring tone. 

Mike looked away from the taunting cuffs. "Y-Yes." he mumbled. He was hoping his shy submissive side would let Fink have at least a bit of mercy on him.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Fink said with a delighted grin. " Are you suuuuure you want them..." Fink said in that same luring and hypnotic tone. 

"What do I have to do?" Mike asked sounding desperate. He didn't even moving from his position, he needed to look as much as an 'angel' as possible in order to please his favorite devil.   

"Well....there is oooone thing you can do my love." Fink said in a confident tone.

Mike's eyes lit up, He was curious as all hell to know what he had to know. " What is it, please." Mike begged. Mike would do anything to please Fink right now, all he had on his mind was left, right, cuffs, now.

This was perfect, just the place Fink wanted Mike in. " Well, if you reeeaaally want it." Fink started out as Mike moved his head a little closer to him. "Then  _beg_ for it." Fink growled  


End file.
